1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinged connection between a removable housing closure and a stationary housing part. Such housings are used in particular in automatic pivot-hung doors or in drive systems for hinged doors.
In at least one embodiment, the present invention further relates to an automatic door or partition system having hanging partitions or hinged doors. The system utilizes a hinged connection for a removable housing closure or access panel.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 94 19 652 U1 describes a latch mechanism for the connection of two halves of a suitcase. The latching mechanism is realized in the form of a hinged system and in particular in the form of a hinged catch. This hinged catch can be locked and unlocked. The hinged catch thereby has a snap-in bulb that is realized in the form of a molded-on ball that can be engaged in mating snap-in bulbs.
In a product catalog published by Schuco International, various door profiles are illustrated as part of the Royal S 55 series. This catalog also shows profiles that have a projection in which there is a continuous boring, but which at one point has an opening in the side wall. Gaskets, in particular brush gaskets made of Perlon fibers, or door closing profiles in the form of rubber strips can be inserted in such profiles, which are specifically designated latching profiles.
On equipment paneling, in particular of the type described above for automatic doors, problems are frequently encountered when opening these panels because they are generally several meters long and are usually located above the pivoting or rotating panels of the door. For example, the folding part of the housing is extraordinarily difficult for an installer to handle, both during removal and replacement of the panel.